


Phil's Hoodie

by SweetHeavenlyFlower



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Phanfiction, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeavenlyFlower/pseuds/SweetHeavenlyFlower
Summary: Just a short Phan drabble where Dan steals Phil's hoodie.





	Phil's Hoodie

It all started with the little things, a long time ago. Think back to 2009 Phan; their friendship still kindling and feelings still in the oven. It was chilly in Phil's flat, just a bit colder than Dan had prepared for, so he borrowed Phil's hoodie. Only for the weekend! The hoodie was bright yellow with a cute cartoon that was just so... Phil - and it smelled like him him too. How could Dan resist? Phil smiled when he saw Dan wearing it and said no more, seemingly fine with it. Dan then proceeded to join Phil on the small sofa, the two of them cuddling slightly as buffy started playing.  
Sometimes the hoodie would be in Phil's wardrobe... other times in Dan's backpack. The home of the hoodie changed over a period of months, until Phil himself finally piped up and told Dan he could keep it. Dan did so happily, smiling widely everytime he smelled it when he was back at home. It definately helped when he was back home and missing his best friend, or when he was stressing out about what he's supposed to do after school. He didn't tell Phil about any of that, though Phil probably knew anyway.  
Therafter, Phil started borrowing Dan's t-shirts. It was fair enough; they were preparing to move in together, and Dan had some really cool band shirts anyway - plus for most of the time he didn't even notice. And when he did, it was fine since they always came back smelling like Phil. The two of them agreed living together would greatly benefit their friendship, as both of them hated it when Dan went back home after a blissful weekend of making videos together or just cuddling up in front of the TV. They never really did much more, in either sense, but they were content on the state of their relationship. For now.  
For now, they would share moments together that made their hearts flip over and their cheeks flush. For now, they would look away sheepishly and pretend they don't feel the way they do. For now, they would gaze at each others lips and crave the comfort of the other's cuddles. For now.  
As their longing increased and their love grew ever stronger they got closer, slowly and almost unnoticeably. A good metaphor for this would be that they started in opposite parts of England and talking only over the internet, to sleeping in bedrooms only a wall apart and eating cereal every morning together, to sleeping next to each other under Phil's brightly coloured mattress. It was just because it was chilly in the flat, and body warmth was the only working solution. Even with Phil's hoodie, pyjama pants and mismatched socks, it was too cold. They needed each other.  
Each of them always got a better night's sleep when they slept together. Soon, as Dan found, it was even better when they held each other close during the night then woke up tangled up together like necklaces in a jewellery box. And when Phil; beautiful, sleepy-eyed Phil kissed him good morning, Dan's heart flew away up to the clouds and the stars and the rainbows as he kissed him back.


End file.
